SnOwFlAkE
I loved Pokemon. I frequently played it, almost every day. I had a very powerful team, especially a level 83 Lucario, named Snowflake. Snowflake was by far, my strongest Pokemon. She was like a best friend to me, I spoiled her by feeding her Pokepuffs and petting her in Pokemon-Amie. Yes, I played X and Y. But as time went on, I started playing other games, and I didn't play Pokemon Y, the game with Snowflake in it, as much. I played games like Minecraft and Portal, and was slowly forgetting about Pokemon.... And Snowflake. It's been a while now since I've played Pokemon Y. I glanced over to the unused cartridge sitting around on my desk, and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I picked it up and slid the light grey chip into my pink 3DS. I turned the game on, but it somehow skipped the title screen, and I suddenly was on Route 7. Wait, what? Last time I saved it, I was in Lumiose City. This is near the Battle Chateau, where I mostly battled with Snowflake. I pressed a button that let me view my party.... they were all gone. Fluffy the Delphox. Nemo the Lapras. All gone. Except for one Pokemon, Snowflake. "...What? Where is everyone?" I wondered to myself, feeling a slight sense of panic. Maybe they were in my PC box? But I always kept Fluffy in my party, why would I suddenly take her out? Snowflake was the only one there. Were there still Pokemon in my PC box? I rushed to the Pokemon Center, and without talking to anyone, I rushed to the PC Box. Cassius's PC. Organize Boxes. I felt a wave of extreme panic as I saw that every singe Pokemon was gone. All of them. Just Snowflake was there? This game already has glitches? I was confused and frightened at the same time. I opened up my party again, and noticed major appearance changes to Snowflake. Her colors were now greyscale, and she had cuts all over her body, the spikes on her chest and paws were **** and chipped. I trembled, and dared myself to open up into Pokemon-Amie, to see what Snowflake looked like in her 3D form. I gasped and almost dropped my 3DS at the sight of my Lucario. She had a heartbroken look on her face, tears permanently staining her cheeks. "Snowflake, what happened to you?" I asked half aloud, I didn't let anyone outside my room hear me. ".....So your back? Where did you go, Maddie? I thought I was your friend... I thought I was your favorite....." I offered to pet her, but the Lucario refused it. She also refused to accept a Pokepuff. "What can I do to make you happy?" I whispered to my 3DS, hoping that Snowflake would hear me. ".....I am trying to be happy. Now were alone together. No others to get in the way of out eternal friendship...." I quickly closed Pokemon-Amie. I wondered, what would Snowflake do in battle? I forced myself to go to the Battle Chateau, as I walked, there was no music, just the sound as I skated to the large building. The trainers had no problem challenging me into battle. I didn't worry, they were programmed like that. I sent out my creepy-looking Lucario, since I obviously had no other choice. "Go, Sn0WflAke!" What's this? Her name was all glitched up. As Snowflake was sent out, her cry sounded different, it was a demented, glitchy, longer version of Lucario's cry. I looked at her moves. Only one. Huh? She used to have moves like Aura Sphere and Copycat. But now there was this move called Sacrifice. Wait, Sacrifice? I've never heard of that move.... But I did it, I selected Sacrifice, since again, I had no other choice, since I couldn't from from a trainer battle. The opposing Pokemon used a move, but since Snowflake remained at the level of 83, it barely did any damage to her. "Sn0WflAkE used Sacrifice!" A short, slightly glitchy animation happened, and the opposing Pokemon, which was an Eevee, instantly ran out of HP. But after Snowflake's attack, the Eevee had large cuts all around it. "The opposing Eevee perished!" A text box said. Perished? What? This was scaring me, but curiosity forced me to keep playing. After leaving the battle screen, an unexpected text box popped up. "...Aren't you proud of me? Now enemies will never bother us again...." ".....Never again, we'll never be bothered by anything again.... Aren't you Pr0Ud?" That last word, with the word all jumbled up, sent a chill down my spine. I walked through, rather slowly, through the Battle Chateau. It was empty. No more trainers. I swear I saw other trainers before I went into the previous battle. Suddenly, the screen went black, then the demented 3D image of Snowflake came up. "...Empty world. Just the two of us. I defeated that other one to show you that no matter how powerful anyone is, I will defeat them." "...I did a lot while you were gone. I missed you so much. Now that your back... With me..... We have this whole world to ourselves to roam forever...." "....I l0vE y0U..." Without saving, I ripped the game cartridge out of the 3DS, and threw it onto my bed, then I turned the 3DS off. I panted.... So much could happen if you don't play a game, when you have such a close relationship, and you suddenly vanish from their world. I looked over to Pokemon X. I put that game into my 3DS, things would be much more normal there. I turned my 3DS back on, then selected Pokemon X. Again, is skipped the title screen, and I was on Route 7. The screen then went back, and I heard the demented cry of a Lucario. .... I didn't have a Lucario on Pokemon X. The screen went black, and the image of a cut up, greyscale Lucario showed up. "....I l0vE y0U...." Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game